Cinta Bersemi di angkot
by yuchan desu
Summary: Sasuke yang mati-matian bertahan naik angkot, tiba-tiba bertemu dengan gadis pirang yang...nyemm...bikin piktor datang menghampiri. Ini fic pertama yuchan, jd mohon bimbingan nya ya kLo sekiranya jeLek, caur dan ga bermutu. RnR pLease? very very need it


HoLLa minna!  
>^o^  
>ini fic pertama yuchan, mohon bimbingannya ya. yuchan tau pasti ini fic caur, ga bermutu, dan gadungan. karena itu yuchan minta RnR dari kaLian untuk membangun author baru ini. ehehehehehehhehehe<p>

**Have a nice read!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cinta Bersemi Di angkot**

**PResented by:**

**Yuchan Desu**

Seperti nya semua bermula saat itu…

Hilir mudik angkot di jalanan, telah membuat si bungsu uchiha jengah. Angkot? Emang kenapa? Bener kok si Uchiha Sasuke, keturunan Uchiha yang terakhir dan menghebohkan abad ini *author muntah darah* terlihat sedang menaiki angkot. Pasti reader bertanya, kenapa sasuke bias naik angkot? Itu akan author bocorin di akhir cerita (naru: bocoran koq di akhir cerita -,-').

"Aniki sialan! Awas aja kalo sampe ketemu, gw bakal habisi dia", gerutu Sasuke sambil asik(!) berdesakan di dalam angkot yang –memang kenyataan nya- sempit. Harus pake deskripsi karakter? Okelah kalo begitu. Sesosok laki-laki tampan, dengan rambut hitam kebiru-biruan model jabrik naik ke atas (pantat ayam) sedang sibuk memposisikan diri nya untuk duduk, tepatnya duduk di belakang supir. Salahkan pada rumput yang bergoyang, sehingga dia berdesakan dengan para gadis –nenek-nenek juga ada sih- di angkot ini.

**Beberapa menit yang lalu…**

"Ayo-ayo Suna-Konoha….Suna-Konoha! Mau jalan nih bu! Ga pake lama", itulah yang sedang sibuk diteriakan supir angkot kepada para calon penumpangnya. Saat Sasuke naik itu angkot, betapa terkejut bin syok nya si supir angkot.

'Mata gw apa ga salah lihat tuh? Cwo ganteng, kaya dan wangi(?) kayak gitu naik angkot gw? Apa bener-bener kiamat 2012 ya?', batin tuh supir angkot Suna-Konoha dengan tampang bego, sambil memikirkan kiamat nanti. Supir edan, apa hubungannya kiamat sama si Teme itu naik angkot. Mungkin otaknya stress gara-gara kejar setoran. Poor supir angkot…

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, isi angkot pun sudah penuh membludak. Sasuke yang malang terhimpit oleh desakan cwe-cwe yang berebut ingin duduk di sebelahnya. Mending kalo cuma cwe-cwe yang pengen duduk di samping nya, ini lagi ada bapak-bapak, ga tau mesum atau ganjen, maksa dan menggusur cwe-cwe yang pengen duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Dan sujud sukur bagi Sasuke sekarang, karena tuh angkot akhirnya jalan juga…

**Dan yang sekarang…**

Angkot terus melaju, dengan supir angkot yang manggut-manggut menikmati alunan musik yang mengalun memekakan telinga dari radionya. Namun tiba-tiba si buluk (panggilan untuk angot yang ditumpangi sasuke) berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat si uchiha muda itu latah mendadak.

"Ayam!", ucap sasuke tanpa sengaja, membuat nenek-nenek (bapak-bapak yang tadi udah turun) di sampingnya cengo dengan mulut tanpa gigi.

Sesosok gadis, atau lebih tepatnya perempuan, mendekati angkot tersebut, menuju bagian jok depan, dan duduk dengan nikmat dan khidmat, sambil mendengarkan music yang mengalun dari handphone nya (pake earphone Loh). Gadis itu berambut pirang, dengan kaos polos berwarna kuning-celana jeans abu-abu, dan bermata biru. Tanpa sadar mata sasuke yang hitam, sehitam layar televisi yang tak menyala, terus menatap sosok tersebut, tanpa mau berkedip. Menit demi menit ia lewatkan hanya untuk memastikan tuh cwe belum menghilang dari tempat ia duduk sekarang ini (emang nya naru kuntilanak apa -,-a). yah, akhirnya ketahuan deh. Ya, nama gadis itu adalah Naruto. Dari mana author tau? Wong jelas-jelas saya yang menulis ini cerita koq, ya tau lah. Tapi apa sasuke tau? Sepertinya tidak, karena author merahasiakan nama gadis itu. Ufufuufufufufufufu…rasakan itu uchiha.

"Haduuhh….5 menit lagi masuk nih….", ucap naruto dengan nada gusar. Dan seketika itu juga, kuping sasuke yang peka akan suara-sura lembut nan merdu, langsung bereaksi. Dan saat itu juga, pandangan sasuke langsung tertuju kearah bibir ranum naruto, yang begitu seksi dan menggoda. Oh…jadi ini sebab mengapa sering ada peristiwa pemerkosaan di dalam angkot akhir-akhir ini. Seandainya otak supir angkot jaman sekarang, tidak se mesum otak sasuke sekarang ini, pasti angkutan umum akan menjadi tempat yang nyaman dan aman. Detik demi detik berlalu, hanya untuk memandangi bibir naruto. Tapi di otak sasuke sekarang ini, sudah banyak beberapa sekenario / adegan mesum yang terancang rapih dan teratur. Mungkin imaginasinya sekarang ini terlampau tinggi, sehingga membuat sang uchiha meneteskan salivanya. Secara spontan membuat nenek-nenek sebelahnya menganga –lagi- masih dengan mulut tanpa gigi. Takut terkesan OOC, uchiha muda itu segera mengelap saliva di sudut bibirnya.

'Shit man….kenapa gw bisa kelepasan mesum?', batin sasuke yang masih kukuh di tempat ia duduk, walau keadaan angkot sudah mulai lega. Perhatian sasuke kini telah beralih ke tempat lain, demi menghindari pikiran mesum yang sudah merasukinya. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada dada, yah…yang lumayan besarlah untuk ukuran gadis umur 20 tahunan (si sasuke tau dari mana umur naruto 20 tahunan?). Di tatapnya dada naruto dengan intens, tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Namun baru akan membayangkan hal mesum, tiba-tiba si buluk berhenti mendadak lagi, menyebabkan seluruh penumpang histeris gila, karena tidak memiliki kesiapan mental yang cukup untuk saling menindih dan tertindih. Ternyata si abang angkot satu ini akan menurunkan gadis berambut pirang, tepat di depan kampus Konoha University.

"Ini bang uangnya", ujar naruto penuh senyum sambil mengulurkan sejumlah uang kepada si abang angkot.

"Wah si eneng, mulus amat tangannya", goda si abang angkot nista, sambil sedikit memegang tangan naruto waktu mengambil uangnya.

"Idih si abang mah, genit banget sih", ejek si dobe, ehem…naruto sambil memeletkan lidah.

Sumpah, saat liat adegan itu, sasuke mulai berasap, dan hampir melayangkan sepatu sneaker hitam kesayangannya kearah –tepat- muka si abang angkot.

'Kalong! Beraninya tuh supir angkot nista megang-megang tangan dobe yang mulus dan harum!', maki sasuke di dalam hati terdalamnya.

Perlahan, sosok gadis yang telah menarik hatinya makin menjauh. Hati sasuke mulai mencelos. Apakah dia bisa bertemu dengan dobe nya lagi? Namun, hanya takdir yang bisa menentukan.

**Sesampainya di kekediaman Uchiha…**

"Hai adikku yang imuuuuutttttttttt~~~~!", sapa seorang laki-laki, dengan rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna kelam, mata hitam dan garis keriput di masing-masing pipinya.

"Cih!", balas sang adik dengan tatapan menususuk dan menyayat hati.

"ehehehehhehehehehehehe…..ne sasuke….gimana pengalaman pertamamu naik angkot heh?", tanya Itachi dengan cengiran watados nya, "baik kah? Buruk kah?"

"Hn, dua-duanya", sahut sasuke sembari merebahkan diri di sofa panjang coklat bermotif garis-garis.

"ceritakan donk!", pinta itachi dengan puppy eye no jutsu, yang malah membuat sasuke muntah kodok.

"Hal buruknya, gw harus berdesakan sama orang-orang bau yang ga tau diri nempel-nempel sok kenal", tukas Sasuke sambil sesekali meminum jus tomat yang ada di atas meja, persis di depannya, "dan hal baiknya…", tiba-tiba sasuke berhenti bicara, dan terlihat –walau sekilas- tersenyum penuh arti.

Itachi terbelalak dengan jawsdrop yang panjang sampai menyentuh ubin. Dia bener-bener ga nyangka, demi keriputnya yang bikin wajahnya ganteng, apa sebenernya yang udah terjadi? Kenapa adik kesayangannya bisa kerasukan jin murah senyum? Tapi semua itu hanya Tuhan, si buluk dan Sasuke yang tahu.

FIN

*koit di tempat*

gmn reader ku tersayang?

aku tau fic ini abaL dan semena mena...  
>T~T<p>

karena itu author mohon kritik dan saran nya ya...  
>toLong isikan pada piLihan di bawah ini<br>sankyuu dan sampai bertemu Lg di fic seLanjutnya (kaLo ada)

^o^/

mind to review?


End file.
